Whatever Lays Ahead of Us
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Katara princess of the fire nation, and Zuko prince of the water tribe meet, she joins Aang and Mikki, and Zuko. But the fun is far from over..... Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story is dedicated to nashidesei. She drew a picture that I got this ideaoff of. And if you want to see what they look like and what their clothes look like. Well just go to deviantart and find

nashidesei. The art is called Z-K Emotional Contest Entry. Okay well everyone R&R ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Katara was breathing deep as she ran throught the croud of firebenders and soldiers. "Get back here, we won't hurt you!" one guard yelled. Katara looked back and started to cry. She shook her head and tried to wipe the tears away the best she could without stopping. "Please, leave me alone I'm not going back." she yelled behind her. But the guards didn't stop. She tryed to keep a sob in but failed miserably. She tripped a couple of times since it was dark out and looked at her leg. She must have cut it on something. Because it was bleeding. Her robe was ripped and she was all covered in dirt. She looked behind her at the guards and then looked back.

She gasped and ran into something. Or better yet someone. She looked at the man and noticed he was wearing blue under a brown coat. She looked up and into his golden eyes. She smiled a little and he looked up past her. She followed his gaze and saw the guards were getting very close. "Come with me." he whispered. She nodded and took his hand. They ran into a alley and Katara gasped when she saw the dead end.

She looked over at the man and saw he wasn't afraid. He looked around and smiled. She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. There was a big fluffy monster flying right there and it was going to land on us. Katara screamed and cover her eyes but nothing came. She opend her eyes and saw the boy looking at her one hand on the beast and the other on his side. "Are you coming?" he asked her in a calm voice. She looked and saw the guards. She nodded and ran up to him.

He pulled her up and she sat on the saddle. There was a boy in blue sitting in a corner sharpening a boomerange. And there was a monk flying the beast. Wearing orange, red, and yellow. He looked back at her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aang." the little boy said. He stuck out his hand and Katara stared at it. She wipped her face on her robe and looked back at the hand. She slowly put her hand out and he shook it. She gasped and felt her arm get yanked up and down. He let go and smiled even wider. "Whats your name?" Katara looked at the boy who saved her. He was talking to the other boy. She looked back at the monk. "I'm Princess Katara, of the fire nation." she whispered.

Aang smiled even brighter. "Wow now we have a prince and a princess." he said. She looked over at the silence behind her and saw the two boys staring at her. The boy who saved her just stared at her eyes and the other had his mouth a gap. "Y...yo..your the fire nation princess!" the one boy yellled. She kind of leaned back in shock but straitened again. 'If I'm going to live on my own I need to be strong.' she thought. "Yes do you have a problom with it?" she asked. The boy gridded his teeth and looked at the boy who save us. "You brought the princess!" he shouted. The boy shrugged. "She was being chased, and I'm honorable enought to save someone who needs help." he said and crawled toward Katara. She watched him and moved back a little. He noticed and smiled. "It's okay." he said and sat up straight by her.

"I'm Prince Zuko, of the water tribe." he said. She smiled and laughed. "So..um...Aang was right, there is a prince here." she said. He nodded and pointed toward the angry boy. "And thats Mikki, my best friend from the north pole." he said. She nodded and sighed. "Where are you guys heading?" he shrugged and laid down.

"Everywere, first to the south pole, because no one in the north pole would help us, and then to the earth kingdom, then to the fire nation to defeat the fire lord, or your father." he said and looked at her. She sighed, hoping that they couldn't hear the shaking in her voice. He looked at her his eyes softened. "You can't leave now, that I told you, you know that, right?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll help, if you let me come with you." she said looking at Zuko and then at Aang. The monk flew back with them and nodded. "Yes you can come." he said full of exitment. Zuko snickered and rolled his eyes. Katara smiled and nodded. "Great." she said and laid down on the other side of the saddle. Aang looked at Zuko and smiled. He went over to a side and laid down. "Good night Zuko, good night Mikki, good night Katara." he said. "Good night Aang." everyone said.

Zuko sighed and laid down. He watched Katara straighten her red robe with a red tie around her waist with gold linning on it. It was long sleeved and fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was a gold/brown and it was tied back in a bun and then into a braid with gold beads holding her bangs back into the bun. But the one thing Zuko didn't understand was why she was dark skin, as dark as people from the water nation, and her eyes. Katara sighed and closed her blue saphire eyes.It had been a long day. And she even met a prince. She looked at him at the corner of her eye and saw him close his eyes. She watched him and sighed. He was wearing a blue, sleeveless robed water nation big time.

With white fur cut on the top of the short sleeve shirt. He wore blue gloves almost up to his elbow, cut off at each finger. He was very handsome. Katara thought. His red/black hair pulled back into a topknot with a blue pony holder. With his golden eyes making him look so handsome and dangerouse. And his skin it was so pale, like fire nation people pale. Then her eyes moved over. And that scar...I wonder how he got that horrible thing. She thought.

She shrugged and closed her eyes. Zuko smiled and opend his eyes. He saw her looking at him.

_"Oh...Zuko in LOVE!"_

Hey, she's pretty but...

_"There is no but about it, she's hot! And you know it." _

Just shut up!

_"Make me! You know you have like a BIG crush on the fire nation princess." _

I do not!

_"Do too, I should know I'm you for gods sake!" _

Just...Shut...Up!

Zuko growled and rolled over. Katara opend her eyes and saw him. She crawled over and tapped his shoulder. He moved his head and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Is there something wrong? You were growling." she whispered. He shook his head. "No I'm perfectly fine." he snapped. She crossed her arms at the sudden coldness. "You don't have to be so rude about it!" she said. "Hey maybe I didn't want your help!" he said. She growled. "You! Are such a big!...Baby! Such an imature asshole!" she shouted. He squinted his eyes to slits. "I wasn't the one running from the guards crying, princess!" he spat back. She growled and scrunched her hands in balls. "You are so...uhhhh..." she said and stood up.

"All I was trying to do was try to be nice to you, your highness!" she shouted. She walked back to her corner and tripped. She yelled in surprice and caught herself just in time. Or she would have fallen into the water. She held onto the edge and screamed. "Help!" Aang looked at her and gasped.

"Katara!" he shouted and ran to her. He grabbed her hand and started to pull. But she was to heavy for him. "Zuko...I...need...HELP!" he shouted. Zuko growled and rolled over to look at them. His eyes widened and he ran over to them. He grabbed her arm and they lifted her up onto the saddle.

She looked at Zuko and crossed her arms again. "Good night." she mummbled and crawled to her corner. "And...thank you Aang." she said and laid down. Aang looked at him.  
"What happened?" he asked. Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, Aang. Just go to sleep." he said and laid down. "I heard Katara yelling at you, we are right here and she was almost shouting to the top of her lungs!" Aang said and walked back to his corner. He laid down and sighed. "At least, try to be nice to her." he said and closed his eyes.

Zuko sighed and looked at Katara. She was crying but silently. He could see her body moving up and down with her breath coming out ragged. He sighed and turned over he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay did everyone get that? It is kind of confusing. Well Katara was running away from someone and you'll find out who next time. Then when she introduces herself to everyone they are all happy, exept for Mikki of course, Katara is the princess of the fire nation, and Zuko is the prince of the water tribe. And then Zuko and Katara get into a fight and now she is ignoring him. Okay so R&R

-Z.F.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sry I haven't updated for a while. I'm trying, I've had so many things happen so give me credit. Okay well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter two

* * *

Katara tossed and turned,sweating and mummbling words in her sleep...

_She walked down the deep slope that came to the ocean. She looked at the ocean then the sunset setting behind it. She sighed at it's beauty, she sat down and started waterbending. "Katara stop that now!" someone shouted behind her. She turned and gasped. "Sokka!" she said. He walked up to her . "I have to, I really don't want to Katara, please believe me, I love you." she shook her head. "Sokka, what do you mean?" she asked. A couple of tears running down his cheek. "I'm saying that father want's you dead! I'm so sorry Katara, but I don't want to disappoint father." he said. _

_Katara gasped and shook her head. "No thats a lie, he loves me, I thought you loved me!" he nodded and then shook his head. "You stupid water wench. Don't you get it, father wanted firebending babys, but mom coudn't give him that. So he killed her, and now he wants you dead too." he said, she could tell he was forcing it out. His eyes were tightly shut and he had tears running down his cheeks. Katara started crying too. "That's not true, Sokka father isn't right, don't listen to him look what he's done to you, your trying to kill me Sokka, I'm your sister!" she yelled. He nodded and pulled out a knife. " I have to Katara I'm sorry." he said. She stood up and started to run toward the trees. "Katara!" she heard him yelled. She shook her head and kept running. Then she ran into someone. She looked up and gasped. "Zuko?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry." he said softly._

_She nodded and hugged him. "Come on, before he get's us." he said. She nodded and they started to run toward the beach again. "What are you doing it's a dead end! Beach, water, dead end!" she yelled. He nodded. "I know, that's where you come in." he said. She looked at him and smiled. "You mean I can..." he nodded. "Waterbend." he whispered. They got on the water and she started to get it ready. She heard a gasp,and a groan, and turned around. She screamed and started throwing water whips at Sokka. "You killed him!" she yelled. Zuko was laying on the ground, crimson blood pouring all around him. She started screaming and crying. Sokka kept his arms up. "Please Katara, this isn't what I wanted either." he said. She shook her head and fell to her knees.Sokka walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her._

Zuko stood over her and kept shaking her shoulders. "Katara wake up, it's just a dream." he said. Katara's eyes shot open and she looked at Zuko. She hugged his chest and started to sob in it. His eyes widened in surprice and he padded her back. "It's so horrible, so horrible." she sobbed. "What's so horrible?" he asked. She looked at him, her cheeks stained with tears. "My father and brother want to kill me, thats who I was running from my brother was sent by my father to kill me Zuko!" she said. More tears coming down her cheeks. Zuko's thumb wiped the tears and he smiled. "It's okay, your safe now." he whispered. She nodded and looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful. Then she saw the fear froze face staring at her. The light in his eyes gone.

"And you...Sokka..." she said. He nodded. "Me and Sokka what?" he asked. She looked at him. "He killed you Zuko, right in front of me." she said. He sighed. "It was just a dream, there is nothing to worry about." he said. She nodded and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. He smiled. "We're on the island of Boe." he said. She got up and looked at Mikki and Aang. Mikki was trying to start a fire and Aang was playing with a flying...lemor? "Mikki, it's okay, she knows, you can fire bend." Zuko said. Katara looked at him and then at Mikki. Mikki shrugged and blew a big thing of fire into the fire. "I don't know how anyone can live without firebending." he said. And sat down.

Zuko jumped down and looked at Katara. "Are you coming?" he asked. She looked at him. "What are you afraid of hights?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh." he said. And sighed. He looked around and groaned. "Fine. Come on I'll catch you." he said. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "How am I suppose to trust you! I'm still mad at you from last night." she said. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Well then you just stay up there and suffer." he said and started walking away. "Okay, please, just can you at least say your sorry?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head. "Not until you say it." he said. She looked at him and sat down. "Then I'll see you later, because I'm not saying 'sorry' to you, anyways you started it last night." she yelled.

He snickered. "Oh right I started it. Well you can't completly blame me! Your such a...bitch!" he said. She looked at him and growled. "Well at least I'm not such a...bastered!" she yelled. Zuko growled and threw a ball of fire at her. She gasped and bent the water out of her skin and killed the fire. "Your a waterbender?" everyone asked. She nodded and crossed her arms. "And I bet I'm a better waterbender then you are a firebender." she said. Zuko snickered.

"Well let's see? There's a stream down there, and I'm a master, just to warn the pretty little girl." he said. She growled and looked down. She got to the edge and closed her eyes. She jumped down and felt herself hit the ground. She opend her eyes and smirked. "Well what are you waiting for, your highness?" she asked. He smirked. "Prepare to cry little girl." he said. She laughed. "Right." she said. And walked ahead. He growled and followed her. Mikki and Aang looked at each other and followed.

They walked up to a big stream and Katara smiled back at Zuko. She picked up a thing of water and got in a fighting stance. "Are you sure you want to ruin your pretty clothes?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'm not a messy pig like you." she said. He frowned. She smirked and put the water down. She untied her middle tie. And the robe fell to the gound. Now she was just wearing her undergear.

His eyebrows rose and she hit him in the head with a wip. "You pervert!" she yelled. "And don't get to comfy, because this is a once in a life time, look." she said. He smirked. "Good because, you're pretty fat, and it's gross." he said. She growled and threw a big wave of water at him. She moved her hands this way and that. She kept doing that until he was in a big frozen ball of ice. (like in saige of the north part..i think it was one...I don't know, but when Katara put him in that ball of ice.)

He looked at her and smirked. "So you are pretty good, but a few fancy moves won't work for me." he said. And the ice melted. He ran out and threw kicks and punches at her. She hit all of them with water. He threw a giant ball of fire at her and she put a big water shield in front of her. But the pressure was to much. She was thrown back. She landed on her side in the water. He walked to the water and looked. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Hey looking for me?" she asked. He looked behind himself and she hit him with a water whip. He flew into the water. She jumped in and swam under. She found him and made a air bubble around them. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "You're pretty good." he said through a pant of breath.

She nodded. "You're not to bad yourself." she said. He nodded and looked at his robe. "Damn." he said. She looked at it and sighed. "I can fix it I know how to sew."He looked at her and cleared his throat. Looking away. She raised an eyebrow. She looked at herself and yelled in surprise. She raised her hands and all the water came out of her clothes making them dry again. He looked and smiled. "How about truthes?" he asked and stuck out his hand. She smiled and threw him out of the bubble. Back into the water. She laughed and went back to the surface. She jumped out and landed on land. Without even a drop of water on her. Zuko came to the surface and walked to shore. She threw him against a tree and kept hitting him with water.

Then it froze. He was up about five feet with frozen water all around him. She smiled and then noticed he wasn't moving. She walked up to him and he opend his eyes. He blew from his nose and the ice melted. She gasped and he hit her in the chest with a thing of fire. She screamed and flew back. Landing hard in the water.

Zuko was breathing deep now, from anger and pain. His robe was ripped and soaked in blood, and water. He walked over to the water and saw her limp form sinking. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you suppose to float?" he asked. "She a waterbender Zuko, she'll sink!" Aang yelled. Zuko growled and jumped in. He swam down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her body up to his, he wrapped his hand around her waist and started to swim to the surface. His head broke throw and he swam to the shore.

He pulled her on shore and put his ear to her mouth. "She's not breathing." he said. Aang and Mikki ran over to them. Zuko grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. "She has a pulse but it's very faint." he said. He put his hands together and pushed on her chest.

Then he blew into her mouth. He repeated this for a while. Then she rolled over and water came out of her mouth. She laid back down and opend her eyes a little. She smiled. "I saw my mother." she said and fainted. Zuko looked at her and then at Aang and Mikki. "What do I do?" he asked. "Bring her back to camp." Mikki said. Zuko nodded and picked her up. He looked at her and sighed. This is all my fault. He looked at her hair and noticed it had come undone. Wow she has a lot of hair. He thought.

They walked into camp and he set her down on his sleeping bag. He looked at her and saw she was still in her under garments and they were soaked. You could see right through them. He blushed a little and covered her up. "I'll be back, I forgot Katara's robe." he said. "NO, I mean it's okay Zuko, I grabbed it." Aang said and handed it to him. Zuko's eyebrow rose and he smiled. "You like her, don't you Aang?" he asked. Aang blushed. "Um...where did you get that idea?" he asked.

Zuko laughed. "Aang it's okay, your going to feel like that through a lot of girls, it's all part of being a man." he said. "And being a pervert." said a whisper. They looked at Katara. Aang blushed and walked off toward Mikki, and Zuko laughed. "So your up?" he asked. Katara nodded and sat up. She looked down and growled. "Can I have my robe now?" she asked. Zuko took it and smiled. "That depends." he said. She crossed her hands. "Zuko! Give me my damn robe!" she said. He shook his head. "Nope, only way I'm giving this to you is if...hmm...let's see here how about you go on a date with me today, I have to go to town." he said. She growled and nodded. "Fine, now give me back my robe." she said.

He teased her with it and laughed. "Zuko!" she moaned. He laughed. "I like that, say my name again." he said. She growled. And bent all the water off her undergarments. She threw it at Zuko and he fell to the ground, and the robe floated onto the ground in the middle of the two. Zuko dried the water off of himself and smirked. "You still want your robe?" he asked. He got up and started to walk over to it. Katara got up and did the same. They both put their hands on it and started to pull.

Zuko smiled and grabbed her under shirt. She looked at him and he pulled. The shirt coming with him. He laughed and Katara covered herself. "You sick minded...pervert, you prick, you should be ashamed to be called a prince, I'm a princess of the fire nation, I am to be treated respectfully!" she yelled. This made Zuko laugh even more. He was holding his gut and tears started to form in his eyes.

She walked up and carefully picked her robe up. She turned away from the boys and put it on. Zuko stopped laughing and walked over to her. "Your lucky I went for the top." he said. She turned around and slapped him on the cheek. "You pervert!" she yelled. He looked at her and laughed. "You slapped me!" he said. "Wait you slapped me! You little bitch!" he said. His hands started on fire.She started walking back and they disappeared into the forest. Of course Mikki and Aang were talking and didn't hear the...conversation. They watched them leave. "Wow, the second day and Zuko's already going to get lucky." he said.

Zuko walked in front of Katara, his hands on fire and a deep frown on his face. Katara's face was full of fright now. She was walking backwards, with a mad...prince coming after her. "Please, Zuko I'm sorry." she whispered. He growled. "You slapped me." he said. She whimpered and walked into the side of a tree. She looked at it and back at Zuko. He walked all the way up to her. His hands were by the side of her head, on the tree. His face was only inches away. Actually his nose was touching her's. She whimpered and turned her head to the side. "Why Katara? I was just playing around." he growled. "That was very rude and disgraceful!" she said. She turned back to look at him. He stared into her eyes and smirked a little. "You know that kind of hurt." he said. She giggled and blushed a little. Zuko smiled and put his lips on hers.

She pulled back a little in surprise but joined. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, and Katara put her hands around his neck. Zuko moved his hand and opend her robe piece open a little. She moaned and put more pressure in the kiss. "Whoa!" they parted and turned to see Aang and Mikki. Aang had a hurt expression on his face and Mikki had a look of disaprovment on his face. "Aang." Zuko said. But he ran off into the trees. Mikki shook his head and ran off where Aang had. "Zuko,I'm sorry..." she said but he cut her off. "Just...forget it." he said and looked at her. "I'm not apoligizing for doing something I enjoyed." he said.

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well let's go find the guys so we can tell them we're sorry..." He turned and she gasped. "But what about Aang, he said well you said he... well likes me, won't this break his heart?"He shrugged "He likes you he won't forgive me very easily I know that but we have too." he said in a sigh. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Hopefully no one got confused. Well if you did send me a review with the question in it and i'll try to answer it. Okay well R&R!

-Z.F


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update it took me a while to write this chapter so enjoy!

R&R

* * *

chapter three

* * *

Aang looked back and sighed. 'I think i lost them' he thought. He whiped his face with his sleeve and jumped up into a tree. He curled into a ball and stayed like that. Mikki moved a branch out of the way and it came back and slapped him in the forhead. "Stupid trees." he mummbled. "Aang." he yelled. He looked around and sighed. "Well when you get the anger out of your sistem come back too camp, okay?"he yelled.

He sighed and started walking back. Aang peeked out from his arm and frowned. "Wait, Mikki." he said. Mikki stopped and looked back. Than he looked up and smiled slightly. "Can I come up there?" he asked. Aang nodded and watched him. Mikki climbed up the tree and sat next to him. "So why are you so mad? You knew Katara and Zuko were going to get together." he explained.

Aang nodded and looked away. "I know, but...I don't know she's the only person I've felt like this about before." he said and looked back at him, a big cheesy smile on his lips. Mikki laughed and nodded. "I know how you feel. You remember Patience, from the Earth Kingdom we went too? Well I liked her but when I found out she was married, now that hurt but I got over it, and so will you." he said and patted Aang;s back.

Aang sighed and nodded. "Maybe your right." Mikki nodded. "Aren't I always right?" he said and laughed. Aang laughed too and stood. "You want help down?" he asked. Mikki looked over the edge and nodded. "Yes, please."

Zuko and Katara walked through the trees hand in hand. "Zuko do you even have any idea how much he is going too hate us now?" Katara said. Zuko looked at her and frowned. "Yes Katara, for the thousanth time, yes I understand!" he said. Katara crossed her arms and frowned. "I was just saying." she said and looked ahead.

Zuko sighed and looked off to the side. He stopped and smiled. "Hey, umm..Katara you go that way and I'll look over here, that way we make more ground." Zuko said and started walking. Katara cocked an eyebrow nad shrugged. "Whatever." she mummbled. "Aang, Mikki." Zuko whispered loudly but not loud enough for Katara too hear him. Mikki stopped and looked back.

Aang did too and grumbled. "Hey Aang, I'm deeply sorry, okay I didn't mean too, I mean I don't know what got into me, but..." Aang put a finger up and gave a big grin. "It's okay Zuko, me and Mikki talked and I feel better. But thank you, I ecept your apoliges." he said. Zuko smiled and breathed out a big thing of breath. Aang laughed and hugged him.

Zuko's eyes got big and he patted Aang weirdly on the back. Aang let go of him and sighed looking around. "Where is Katara?" he asked. Zuko pointed toward the way Katara was walking. Aang smiled at Zuko and started running toward her. "Katara!" Aang yelled. Mikki sighed. "Well let's head back to camp, they'll go there once their done." Zuko bit his lip and nodded. Following Mikki.

Aang ran through the trees breathing steady. "Katara!" he yelled.

Katara looked behind her and looked around. "Hello?" Katara said. Than she heard a voice. "Hello" she looked behind her and gasped. "Who are you?" she said. "My name is Jet, leader of the Freadom Fighters." he said and bowed. "And what would your name be?" he asked. Katara gulped, she had heard of them, they hated the fire nation, but then again who didn't?

"Umm...Kasy...Water." she said looking around hoping he wouldn't find out she was fire nation. But then again she was a waterbender. "Ow...really? I could have sworn you were fire nation...did you buy that outfit from the fire nation?" Katara nodded and put a fake yet sexy smile. "Yes kind sir, you see I'm a peasent who travels and I passed a fire nation town and bought some clothes you know since I don't have...ummm to many." she said watching him circle around her like a vulter.

Jet nodded. "A traveler huh?" she nodded and cleared her throught. "Maby I should get going, my umm...family might be looking for me." she said and started walking. "May I excort you back?" he said and walked up too her. "Oh...umm..no that won't be needed I'm perfectly capable myself thank you." she said and started walking again.

"Katara!" yelled a voice. Katara looked at the tree and Aang dropped down. "There you are, I just wanted too say I'm sorry, I mean I know you two like each other and well maybe I over reacted." Aang said and rubbed the back of his neck. Katara looked over his shoulder at Jet who raised an eyebrow. "Umm...Aang this is Jet." Katara said and pointed behind him. Aang looked at him and back at her.

"You're cheating on Zuko already!" Aang yelled. Katara covered his mouth looking around. When she saw Zuko wasn't there she let go. "No! he found me when I was trying to find you." she said and blushed slightly. Aang blushed too and laughed. "Wow for a moment.." Katara laughed and took his hand. "Well it was nice meeting you Jet." Katara said and started walking, pulling Aang with her. Aang smiled and started running.

Katara gasped and started running as fast as she could behind him. Aang looked back at her and laughed. Katara was running out of breath and was tripping after him. He slowed down and started back at a walk. Katara smiled at him and started breathing deeply. "Wow." she said horsly. Aang pushed back some tree branched and walking into the camp site. Zuko looked at her and smiled.

"Good your okay." he said. She nodded and put her hair down. "Zuko maybe we should start getting ready too got to sleep." Zuko nodded and walked over to her. Katara walked over to Appa and climbed up on his tail. 'This is going to be a long night.' Katara thought.

* * *

Jet smiled and looked at the boys. "Well boys get ready because at sundown we attack the fire nation scum I met today, Princess Katara." He said with a smirk.

All the boys cheered and whooped. "Kill Princess Katara!" they all said in a chorus.

A figure in the bushes looked at them and darted off toward the avatar's camp.

* * *

They cleaned up everything and where sitting around a big fire Zuko had made. Katara laid her head on Zuko's chest and focused on his heartbeats. Then before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Zuko looked down at her and saw she was sound asleep. "Aang where are we going too head tomaro?"

Aang looked at him and sighed. "Well I need too learn earthbending still. So I guess maybe even.." Aang pulled out a map and pointed too a part of the earth nation. "They have a great fortune teller there also, and they have earthbenders." Zuko nodded and laid against a tree.

"Wow, this has been a long day hasn't it?" Mikki said coming back with a bannana in his mouth. Zuko snickered. "You don't know the half of it." Zuko looked down at Katara when she started squirming. "Sokka please, no don't kill him..." "Zuko!" she yelled and shot up. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Katara! Wake up." he said. Katara looked at him and hugged him.

"He won't leave me alone, not even in my dreams." Katara sobbed into his chest. He started to rub her back and looked at Aang and Mikki. They both excanged lookes and frowned. Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know Katara I know how you feel. I have a sister named Azula, and she has too be the most horrible person, she's worse than Ozia himself." Zuko said. "She wants me dead too, she wants the throne and since I'm the oldest and the male, I get the throne." Katara nodded into his chest and let go slowly.

'I've heard of her before.' Katara thought. Her eyes shot open big. "Azula is my step brother's fianca!" Katara said. Zuko looked at her and his eyes shot big. "Azula is marrying Sokka?" Mikki asked. Katara shook her head. "No, my step brother Egon." she said. Everyone was giving Katara blank looks. She sighed. "When my Ozia killed my mother Ursa, he got remarried to a woman named August. And she has a son named Egon." she explained.

Katara looked at them and than heard something. She looked in the trees and a boy about Zuko's age stepped out. He was wearing a black outfit like Mikki and Sokka wore but it was tight and didn't have the leg slits. He had black hair and purple eyes. He was a very attractive person if she could say so. He smiled at her. "Are you Katara of the water tribe?" he asked in a gentle yet damanding voice.

Zuko and Mikki and Aang all looked at him. "Who are you?" Aang asked. The man smiled and bowed. "My name is Gerard." he said and looked back at Katara. "So are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'm from the..." Zuko put his hand over her mouth. "Would you excuse us?" he aksed. Gerard nodded. He turned Katara around and gave her a look. "Are you crazy?" he said. "You can't tell him your from the fire nation, he could kill you." he said.

"Well than I'm just going to have to get to know him a little better than aren't I?" she said and stood up walking up too him. "May I ask where you are from? Are you from the water tribe?" she asked. Gerard started laughing and shook his head. "No, I'm from the fire nation actually, but I've been living in the earth nation for years." he said. Katara smiled and looked at Zuko who had a defeted look on his face.

"Well Gerard I'm sorry too say I am not, I am from the fire nation." she said. Gerard's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" he said. He started to walk around her in circles. Katara watched him carefully. "You don't look fire nation, dark hair, dark skin, blue eyes. To me that is water tribe." he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him so she was laying on his chest. Zuko growled and got up. He lit his hands. "Get away from her!" he snarled.

Gerard looked at him calmly. "And your a firebender." Than he looked at Katara. "But your a waterbender." She cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm a waterbender?" she asked. He smiled. " I can tell from your eyes and from you skin texture." he said. Zuko ran at him his fists full of fire. Gerard waved his hand andZuko was stuck there. Katara looked at what was keeping him there, it was black. Zuko had worry in his eyes.

"What are you?" he said. "I am Gerard, the last shadow bender." he said. Katara gasped and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. "And I'm here too protect you Princess Katara."

* * *

Ya okay I know Gerard is kind of creep but hey u got to admitt he is pretty cool. SO do you think he will join them? Will Aang find a earthbending master? Will Zuko get a little jelous? Will momo get Mikki's bannana? Well you will find out in the next chapter.

R&R!

-Z.F


End file.
